Conventional RF power plastic packages exhibit one or more limitations. Examples of such limitations include, but are not limited to, relatively low terminal impedance, narrow band frequency performance, impedance matching limited to wire loop mechanisms and associated loop height control. In addition, using wires for matching structures has the potential to result in excessive wire temperature, which can adversely affect performance and reliability in a RF power plastic package.
Therefore, an RF power plastic package that overcomes limitations associated with conventional RF power plastic packages would be useful.